Don't Give in Without a Fight
by Color With Marker
Summary: Book One of the Radiant Garden Kids Trilogy. Ienzo, Isa, Lea, and Kairi. Four children who accidentally come across Xehanort's plans to destroy the world and create something Organization XIII. They must fight in order to prevent becoming part of the Organization while trying to protect each other. Previously titled "The Beginning of the End".
1. Chapter 1

Ienzo knew from the moment he laid eyes on Xehanort something was amiss. There was something off about this man. Was it his immediate attachment to Braig? Perhaps. Was it that he rarely spoke a word to any of those residing in the castle? Then again, Ienzo was so quiet many considered him a mute. Or maybe the chill he felt when staring into those eery yellow eyes.

Whatever it was, Ienzo just knew this man was trouble.

Only hours after Xehanort was brought to Ansem's castle, Ienzo was walking through the corridors with his master, per usual. As he walked down the hall with Ansem, holding his hand while enjoying sea-salt ice cream, he heard Braig's voice echoing down the corridor.

"Hey! Mister Master. Oh c'mon, you don't even know your pal? Please tell me the amnesia was just a sick joke. Boy, this is some cliché. … Hey, you're not… Terra? … Just gotta check. Ha. As if. Well, don't sweat it. I got your back."

They turned the corner, Ienzo trying to figure out who Braig was talking to. He sensed the presence of Ansem's newest apprentice. He suddenly stopped. Ansem did as well, staring at the boy in confusion. He looked over his shoulder at the retreating figures of Braig and Xehanort.

Ienzo found himself being led the opposite direction from them. Ansem just ignored the boy's silent gesture.

* * *

Later on, he found himself sitting in Ansem's office, hands folded on his lap, while Even paced in front of him angrily.

"Whatever those creatures were, they are a sign that we should be more careful about who we let into our castle!" the blond exclaimed. "If it weren't for that boy earlier, who knows what would've happened to Ienzo!"

"And that is why Dilan, Aeleus, and Braig guard the castle in order to protect him," Ansem argued.

"If they did their jobs then they would notice a child sneaking in and out of the doors during the day." Ienzo stared at his hands. He didn't want to confess that Aeleus was the one who let him out.

"Ienzo is a child. He needs to roam, not be cooped up all day like a house pet," the master said.

"He isn't out there 'roaming', he's out there with those delinquent children! Have you met them? That one boy is beyond obnoxious…"

"Friends."

Ansem and Even's dispute ended at the sound of Ienzo's rarely heard voice.

"What did you say?" Even asked.

Uh oh, what is he getting himself into? "They're my friends," Ienzo said meekly. "Lea, Isa, Kairi. They're the only children my age."

"Your friends are the ones who weren't there when those blue beasts had you surrounded-!"

"Enough, Even," Ansem interrupted. "Ienzo is allowed to have friends. He needs to be a bit more social." He stood and turned to face the back wall. "You are both dismissed."

"But, Master –"

"Goodbye, Even." The blond pouted childishly before leaving the room. Ienzo stood up and followed the man who had become like a second father to him. Once they had left, Even seized Ienzo's wrist and held him close.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully," he hissed. "I know that at your age, you like to roam around and observe your surroundings, but the world is not as safe as you think. People you should trust might stab you in the back. Friends become enemies. Darkness consumes the light. So I hope for everyone's sake that you learn from what happened in the courtyard, because one day, there might not be anybody there to watch your back." Even released Ienzo and took a deep breath. "And against my better judgment, I suppose allowing you to have peers outside of the castle walls wouldn't hurt."

Ienzo wrote down what Even had said in his lab notebook that evening. For some reason, he felt that those words of wisdom would become beneficial in the long-run.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kairi, stop, that hurts!" Lea exclaimed as Kairi tugged on the older boy's keffiyeh.

"You promised you'd let me try it on!" Kairi whined. "And you never let me!"

"Stop, Kai!" After several minutes of wrestling, Lea finally pried the younger girl's fingers off of his cherished checkered keffiyeh. "Man, I need to start hanging out with people my age."

"I'm the only person your age who can tolerate your presence," Isa said from near the fountain. "Besides, Kairi, isn't there other people who you can play with?"

"Yeah, but Yuffie always plays with Squall," Kairi pouted. Her frown quickly faded as she cried, "But I've got you guys!"

"Just our luck," Lea said sarcastically. He glanced around and noticed how their small group was one person short. "Has anyone seen Zoey?"

"I've told you countless times, Lea, that I'd prefer is you didn't give me one of your insufferable nicknames," Ienzo said in exasperation as he arrived. He sat down next to Isa and put his lab notebook on his lap.

"Aw, you're just mad 'cause it's a girl's name."

"And 'Lea' isn't?"

Isa cracked a smile. "He's got a point."

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks reddening. "Whatever," he mumbled.

Ienzo forced himself not to smile. He enjoyed the usual antics of his friends. It'd been four years since the arrival of Xehanort. Lea and Isa, now sixteen, had grown at least eighteen inches taller, and Lea had started his new habit of chasing after girls, while Isa was still as stoic as humanly possible. Ienzo, who was currently thirteen, was starting to experience the beginning of what he assumed was the worst part of every person's life - puberty. Then there was nine-year-old Kairi, still as naïve and spirited as ever. Despite how different they all were, they balanced each other out perfectly.

"Ienzo!" Kairi exclaimed. She threw her arms around the youngest boy's neck.

"Aw, isn't that cute," Lea teased. "I bet Kairi's got a crush on the little nerd."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Isa chuckled. "It's times like these when I have trouble remembering who's the nine-year-old and who's supposedly the sixteen-year-old." Ienzo nodded.

"Ienzo, tell Lea that he promised I could wear his scarf one day!"

"_Keffiyeh._"

"You still promised!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! And I can prove it!" Kairi snatched Ienzo's notebook and started flipping through the pages. "I wrote it down in Ienzo's journal."

"You wrote in my lab notebook?" Ienzo asked, appalled.

"Yep! But I can't find it." Kairi paused on a specific page and stared at the words.

"Well? Didja find it?" Lea asked.

"Uh-uh." She turned to Ienzo. "What's an... Organization X-I-I-I?"

"Those are most likely Roman Numerals, Kairi," Ienzo explained. "It's the number thirteen."

"Oh. Well, why am I not in it?"

"I have no clue. I don't know what an Organization XIII is."

"But it's in your journal. And all of your names are in it."

"Lemme see," Lea interjected, snatching the book from Kairi's hands. He read it over a few times before agreeing, "Yep, she's right. We're in it."

"That's absurd. I've never written anything of importance with your name in it," Ienzo said as he took back the notebook.

"I feel honored," Lea muttered.

"This isn't my notebook," Ienzo said. He looked at the front cover. "It's Xehanort's. I was in such a hurry I must've taken his by mistake."

"How does he know our names?" Isa asked. "I don't think we've actually met Xehanort before."

"I... I don't know."

"Is he stalking us?" Lea asked. "Is he some kind of..." He put his hands over Kairi's ears before whispered, "pedophile?"

"I highly doubt any of Ansem's apprentices are."

"Considering you're, like, ten, I wouldn't be so sure."

"_Thirteen_."

"Well, you still look like you're ten."

"Ugh, you're hopeless." Ienzo tucked the notebook under his arm. "As much as I've enjoyed out little chat, I must be going now. I have some research to do." He walked away from his friends.

"Hey, Zoey, you know the castle is the other way, right?" Lea called out.

"I'm quite aware of that, thank you," Ienzo replied. He continued trekking in the opposite direction.

* * *

"None of this adds up," Ienzo mumbled to himself as he scanned through Xehanort's notebook. As much as he regretted this, he walked to the beach (where he knew he would have peace and quiet from his friends' shenanigans) and forced himself to continue reading the older apprentice's notebook in order to understand why his name was in it. His name wasn't the only interesting bit in it. There was dozens of pages filled with other bothersome information, such as the armor in the newest edition in the castle (which Ienzo had nearly begged Ansem to build), hidden files on the computer, and hundreds of creatures he'd never heard of, categorized under two names: Heartless and Nobodies. He and his friends were all classified under Nobodies. But why?

"Long time, no see," a new voice said. Ienzo looked up and offered a weary smile.

"I hadn't planned to come to the beach to visit you today, Myde," he said. Myde was a friend of his from another world, Atlantica, that he and Kairi had found when they were younger. Of course, no one else knew about him, not even Isa and Lea, even though Myde was their age. Ienzo usually came to see Myde and study the merman.

"But you have your notebook," Myde pointed out as he dragged himself out of the water. "I don't think I've ever seen you without it."

"This doesn't belong to me. It's one of the other apprentice's notes."

"Ah, I see." Myde laid down next to Ienzo and pushed his damp bangs out of his face. "So, what's in this notebook that's more interesting than me?"

Ienzo sighed. "I didn't mean to take his notebook, but when Kairi opened it, she found a page that had our names on it, and... you should see for yourself." He held out the notebook to Myde, who read it with wide eyes.

_I. Ansem - Xemnas - The Superior of the In-Between_

_II. Braig - Xigbar - The Freeshooter_

_III. Dilan - Xaldin - The Whirlwind Lancer_

_IV. Even - Vexen - The Chilly Academic_

_V. Aeleus - Lexaeus - The Silent Hero_

_VI. Ienzo - Zexion - The Cloaked Schemer_

_VII. Isa - Saïx - The Luna Diviner_

_VIII. Lea - Axel - The Flurry of Dancing Flames_

_IX. ? - ? - ?_

_X. ? - ? - ?_

_XI. ? - ? - ?_

_XII. ? - ? - ?_

_XIII. ? - ? - ?_

"Whoa, dude, that's kinda freaky," Myde said in awe. "I didn't know you had two names."

"Myde, I don't think you're seeing the bigger picture here," Ienzo sighed. "In this book, Xehanort wrote down that we are Nobodies - being without hearts. But how can a being exist without a heart?"

"You don't have a heart?!" Myde cried. He felt Ienzo's chest for any signs of a heartbeat. The younger boy pushed the hands away and sighed.

"No, Myde, I do have one." Ienzo shut the notebook and set it aside. He rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out what all of this newfound information meant. "I wish I knew what this all was."

"You're a smart cookie, Ienzo. You'll figure this out." Myde used Ienzo's shoulder as support as he sat himself up to wrap an arm around the younger boy.

"How is it you always know what to say to make me feel better?" Ienzo asked.

"Because if I didn't, I wouldn't be that good of a friend, now would I?" Myde rested his head on Ienzo's shoulder. "You know, me and Ariel-"

"_Ariel and I_."

"Right, we've got this theory that if a merperson's tail goes completely dry, they turn into human legs."

"Do you now?"

"Mmhm. And I was hoping we could test it out together."

"Well, if you and Ariel come to the mainland together, I'm sure..."

"Not with her." Sea green met soft blue. "I want it to be just you and me."

Ienzo, who's academic mind didn't fully understand the meaning behind Myde's words, agreed. "I don't see why not. How about in three days, we'll both meet up here again. We'll test your hypothesis, run a few different experiments, and if the results are positive, we'll move forward from there. And this time, I'll bring my notebook."

Myde giggled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. Chapter 3

"How dare you accuse me of such a petty crime!"

"Who else but you? You've always glared daggers at my back the moment I stepped foot in this castle."

"I'd say carried in by your knight in shining armor, if you ask me."

"Why you little-"

Ienzo slipped into Ansem's office unnoticed as Braig interrupted Even and Xehanort's argument by saying, "Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Now what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"This man is accusing me of stealing his notes," Even said.

"It isn't an accusation if it's true!" Xehanort snapped.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Better than you! And once Master Ansem returns, we'll get to the bottom of this once and for all!"

"There's nothing to get to the bottom of! You probably misplaced it, being the imbecile you are."

"Maybe the jealousy glowing in your eyes has clouded your vision, if your old age hasn't first!"

Ienzo gulped. He didn't think Xehanort would've noticed within the two-hour span he'd been gone, let alone place the blame on Even. The weight of the notebook hidden in his labcoat felt heavier than before. How was he able to get this back into its place without being noticed?

Braig was the first to notice the fourth person in the room. "Oh, hey, kiddo, when'd you get here?" he asked. Even and Xehanort stopped their dispute, not wanting to upset the child.

"A few moments ago," Ienzo answered. "I'd found Xehanort's notebook. It'd fallen underneath the shelf it was kept on. I was just returning it to him, seeing as how he's been seeking it."

"Would you look at that?" Braig laughed. "Seems like the thing misplaced itself. I believe someone owes someone else an apology."

Xehanort ignored Braig and Even. "Thank you, Ienzo," he said as he took back his notebook. "I'm glad you found it."

"It appears that this has been nothing but a waste of my time," Even said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have plans that I must attend to." Even left the room at a much quicker pace than his usual walking speed.

"That's odd," Xehanort noted. "He rarely acts so..."

"Flustered?" Ienzo supplied.

"That's one way of putting it."

"I know what Blondie's up to," Braig sneered. "Rumor has it he's been having a few rendezvous here and there with a world-travelling gypsy."

"A gypsy, hmm?" Xehanort asked. "I've heard of such, but never met one."

"What's a gypsy?" Ienzo asked.

"They're people who can travel worlds at their own free will. How they do so is beyond me." Xehanort's eyes had a glint of mischief in them. "I wonder how Even would feel if we happen to stumble upon this friend of his at the door."

Braig grinned. "Why not test out that theory, Mister Master?" He took Ienzo's hand. "You're coming too, kiddo. Even might not get all cranky if you're with us, eh?"

* * *

The gypsy was very... extravagant, to say the least. In fact, Ienzo had trouble figuring out the gender of this newcomer. By glancing at the layered, feathered pink locks that hung down to their shoulders, Ienzo felt it was safe to assume this guest was a woman. She was dressed in a deep violet blouse and bright yellow and green skirt. A single rose was tucked into her hair. Her neck, wrists, ankles, and fingers were adorned in gold and silver bands and chains that clanked together when she moved. A small amount of makeup was painted on her face to make her eyelids blue and lips red. Her cerulean eyes were full of adventure and spirit. Ienzo wasn't very experienced in this field, but by the bit of drool coming from Braig's mouth and the lustful look in both of the older men's eyes, he could tell this woman was attractive. He heard them muttering their disbelief of Even's ability to "land such a catch".

"You must be here for Even," Xehanort said. "He's getting ready. He's rather excited about your arrival."

"And I don't blame him," Braig added. After a pause, he said, "How rude of me to not introduce ourselves! I'm Braig, Mister Master here is Xehanort, and the kiddo down here is Ienzo."

The stranger kneeled in front of Ienzo, a smile growing on her lips. "Aren't you a little young to be an apprentice?"

The deepness in the voice gave away that this gypsy wasn't a woman. All three of them were taken aback by his voice.

"Well, I'm Lumaria," the gypsy continued. He stood up and brushed himself off. "I bet you're all wondering how I got here."

"Anyone who can travel between worlds is of an interest to us," Xehanort said. "But where do you originate from?"

"Have you heard of La Cité des Cloches?" They shook their heads. "Well, it's a beautiful city. I live in the undergrounds, since my kind isn't very much appreciated there. I've found out that there were other worlds outside of mine, and I thought to myself, you know, why not, huh? So I've been anywhere and everywhere ever since. I've just arrived from Twilight Town. Have you ever heard of Struggle? It's a game with two blue bats that you attack others with. They had their annual tournament and I just couldn't miss it! From there I sent a message to Even saying I'll be here soon, so here I am."

"Twilight Town?" Ienzo asked.

Lumaria nodded and smiled at the boy. "You'd love it. There's this cute little group of kids your age who sit atop the clock tower. They were so precious - oh, there's Even!"

Even was standing behind the apprentices and guard, his face visibly paling by the second. "Hello, Lumaria," he managed to choke out.

"I've missed you darling!" Lumaria shouldered around Braig and Xehanort and threw himself in Even's arms. When he placed a kiss on Even's cheek, Braig and Xehanort had to bite their tongues to keep themselves from laughing. "Your friends met me at the door! You never told me that your son was so adorable!"

"I'm technically not his father," Even corrected. "Ienzo is an orphan we took in, and I'm simply his main guardian."

"An orphan!" Ienzo found himself being squeezed to death by the gypsy. "How awful!"

"Well, Lumaria, it's best we head on out." Even pulled Lumaria off of Ienzo and led him away.

"Nice meeting you all!" Lumaria called back, blowing a kiss to them. Once they were out of eyesight, Braig and Xehanort broke down laughing.

"This is too good to be true!" Braig laughed. "Who would've guessed Even swung that way?"

"He's got a catch alright!" Xehanort crowed as he wiped tears from his eyes. Ienzo wasn't sure why they found the situation to be so amusing, but he took this as the perfect opportunity to sneak away from the castle.

* * *

He hadn't meant to stumble upon his fellow apprentice's date, but when Ienzo walked to the beach later that evening with Kairi, Even and Lumaria were sitting on a blanket and drinking a fizzy liquid from a dark green bottle. Unsure of what to do next, Kairi helped Ienzo climb up a nearby tree high enough into the branches to be seen before settling down right beside him.

"She's really pretty," Kairi whispered about Lumaria.

"That's not a woman," Ienzo corrected.

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent. Now shh!" Ienzo scooted further on the branch so he could make out what the two men below were saying.

"How long are you staying this time?" they heard Even ask Lumaria.

"Depends," was the gypsy's answer.

"...On?"

"How long you want me to stay."

"Lumaria..."

"Don't tell me that you're putting work before me _again_."

"It's not that, it's just - "

"Just what? That you're ashamed of me?"

"I could never be!"

"Then what's your excuse this time?"

"Master Ansem doesn't take too kindly to strangers being within the castle walls."

"I can stay at the inn! I'll pitch a tent in the courtyard! You know I will too."

"That I do."

"So what's stopping us?"

"... There doesn't seem to be anything that can stop us at this point. It seems that this time around we can actually make this work."

"I know we can, baby."

After that, the talking ceased. Ienzo was confused. What could've caused such an intimate conversation to end out of the blue?

"Ienzo, they're kissing!" Kairi gushed. Ienzo backed up so he could see the two men, and sure enough, they were kissing. Even was on his back, Lumaria straddling his hips, their mouths and bodies entwined. Ienzo had never seen this side of Even before, nor was he sure he ever expected there to be.

"Isn't this romantic?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," Ienzo answered honestly. "What makes this situation romantic?"

Kairi pondered momentarily before saying, "One day, when you meet the right someone, you'll know what they're feeling." She pointed at Ienzo's chest. "You'll feel it in here."

Ienzo was about to slide down the tree when he spotted a third party down there. He grabbed Kairi's shirt and held her there. He motioned for her to stay quiet before craning his neck to see who else was spying on Even and Lumaria.

It was Xehanort, notebook in hand, jotting down something Ienzo somehow knew wasn't good.

* * *

Ienzo couldn't sleep. Xehanort's notebook was bothering him too much. He ended up slipping out of his bedroom and sneaking into Ansem's office. He grabbed an empty lab notebook and spent a good hour copying down everything from Xehanort's. He noticed when he got to the page with the names that there was a new entry:

_XI. Lumaria - Marluxia - The Graceful Assassin_

What could Xehanort possibly want with Lumaria?


	4. Chapter 4

"Axel sounds a pretty bad-a... wicked name."

"Thanks, Lea, for remembering that there are children present at the last possible second," Isa scolded.

"I'm hardly a child anymore, need I remind you," Ienzo said.

"You and Kairi look like you're the same age," Lea said with a shrug.

"Why am I not in the book?" Kairi whined. "I wanna be in your club!"

"It's not a club, and frankly, I don't think it's a good thing that any of us are in it," Ienzo said. "This seems to be a hit list."

"Like what they have in music stores?"

"No, Kai, this is a different kind of hit list," Lea answered.

"So is Xehanort some kind of hitman?" Isa asked. "Are we part of this master plan involving our, er, demise?"

"Not to my full knowledge, no," Ienzo said. "It seems that we turn into something he calls Nobodies - beings with no hearts."

"Then what's with the different names?" Lea asked. "Not that I hate my name or anything, but Axel is cooler."

"I've been working on that." Ienzo flipped to a different page. "If you rearrange the letters in the names, you get our original names with the added X."

"Why an X?"

"That's where I get lost."

"Just great." Lea sat down and groaned. "We're being hunted down by a mad scientist. This wasn't how I planned on going out."

"What happened to being immortal?" Isa asked.

"That's already gonna happen, but I didn't think I'd be known for a mass murder or something."

"Lea's gonna die?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Look, no one's dying here, okay?" Ienzo said. Under his breath, he added, "At least, I hope so."

"Look, I know you're trying to make us all feel better and whatnot about this creepy notebook thing, but at this point, there's no use," Lea told him. "Let's just meet up tomorrow and go about our lives as if none of this has ever happened."

"Lea, do you really think pretending like none of this has ever happened is beneficial for us?" Isa countered. "If anything, Master Ansem should probably be warned about this. His name is at the top of the list!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Ansem was behind this himself!"

"Don't you speak poorly about Master Ansem!" Ienzo interjected.

"Screw your master! He's the one who keeps around murderous apprentices."

"Maybe if we just dispose of you now, the rest of us will be safe!"

"He has a point," Isa agreed. "I say Lea is the first to go."

"Whoa, whoa, no need to get rid of _me_," Lea said. "What about this Lumaria? Or Ienzo? I wouldn't be so sure that he has absolutely nothing to do with this."

"If you even think about laying a finger on me, I swear I'll..."

"_STOP!_" Kairi shouted. The three boys, all of whom had a fist (or in Ienzo's case, notebook) raised, turned to the girl. "Look what's happening to us," she said. "This notebook is tearing us apart! Why can't we all just move on from it for now? I'd rather save our friendship before this thing ruins it." The boys all stared at the cobblestone ground and murmured their defeats. "Good. Now how about we hang out tomorrow and eat some ice cream?"

"I have other plans," Ienzo said.

"You? Plans?" Lea scoffed. "With who else?" Isa even seemed curious about who else Ienzo could know.

"...That is none of your concern," Ienzo said hastily before running off.

* * *

"I went through some of the other's closets, and this was the best I could do," Ienzo told Myde. He held up a pair of black pants that even Lea wouldn't be able to fit he'd taken from Xehanort, a belt from his own closet, and a lab coat he'd stolen from Even.

"Thanks," he said. "I've always wondered what would happen if I had legs."

Ienzo ran his fingertips along the scales. "They're completely dry. Shouldn't be much longer before we have our answer."

Myde squealed. "I'm so excited! I'll have legs! _Legs!_" He smiled at Ienzo. "Thanks for all your help. I couldn't do this without you."

"But I haven't done anything."

"You're here. That's all I need."

Suddenly, Myde's tail was a bright white light. Both boys had to look away to keep from blinding themselves. When the light was gone, Ienzo looked to see Myde's two skinny, pale legs.

"I'm human!" he cried. "I can't believe it, I'm human!" He jumped up and made it two steps before falling. Ienzo, who seemed to be the only one of the two who noticed that Myde was completely nude, looked away in embarrassment.

"Myde, I think that before you try walking again, it'd be best for you to put on some clothes," Ienzo suggested.

Myde paid no attention. "Huh, so this is what the bottom half of a human looks like..."

"_Myde!_"

"Okay, alright, I'll put clothes on. Sheesh." Ienzo kept his back turned to the older boy until he was promised that the other was now dressed. The apprentice turned and had to keep himself from laughing.

"You look absolutely ridiculous," he said.

"You're telling me," Myde said. "This coat keeps sliding off of me. Oh well." He slid the coat off all the way and knotted it around his waist. "It's too nice out to need it."

Ienzo opened his lab notebook to a blank page and started jotting down notes. "So, Myde, what did the transformation feel like?"

"You're worried about your science-y stuff? I have legs!" Myde used Ienzo to stand up and wrapped and arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Other than helping me take notes on this, I don't believe there is any possible way for you to repay me."

Myde pressed two chapped lips to Ienzo's temple. "I'll figure out a way."

Once again, Ienzo didn't think twice about the gesture. He looked the other way in slight embarrassment. A certain figure caught his eye. When he looked back at the same spot, there was no one there.


	5. Chapter 5

Fortunately, Ansem approved Ienzo's request to have a friend stay over. It was a struggle transporting Myde across Radiant Garden (especially without running into Isa, Kairi, or, gods forbid, _Lea_), but before the sun set, they made it to Ienzo's room, where Myde was placed on the bed. The older boy proceeded to try his hardest to jump on the bed between his inability to properly stand on two feet and Ienzo's constant insistence that he stopped trying to jump on the bed. Once night came along, Myde had worn himself out and fell asleep on the bed.

Before Ienzo decided to retire for the night, there was a knock on his bedroom door. He opened it to find Aeleus standing on the other side.

"May I help you?" the boy asked.

"Master Ansem would like to speak with you in his office," Aeleus answered.

"Have I done something wrong?" None of the apprentices or guards were called into his office without being in some kind of trouble.

"I cannot fathom any idea how you would've gotten in trouble. He did say that if the situation calls for it, I should bring you there against your will."

"That won't be necessary, Aeleus. I'm perfectly capable of walking there on my own free will." Aeleus nodded and followed the young boy to the master's office. Ienzo couldn't help but wonder why Master Ansem wanted him. He was never in trouble.

Ansem wasn't the only one waiting for him. Dilan and Braig stood by the doors. Xehanort and Even stood on either side of Ansem behind the desk. Lumaria lounged on the couch, seeming just as lost as Ienzo.

"Good evening, Master Ansem," he greeted. When Aeleus shut the door behind them, he jumped.

"Good evening, Ienzo," Ansem said. "I'm glad you didn't refuse to appear before me."

"Is there something I've done wrong?"

Ansem pondered a moment on how to approach the subject. "I've heard that there's a... friend of yours that you've grown... unusually close to."

"I don't understand. I'm close to Aeleus and Even and none of you have questioned it before."

"This is a different kind of close." Ansem sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Braig, would you mind taking over for me? You're the one person who can approach this. Just please, try not to be so..."

"I understand, Master," Braig said. He left his post by the door and kneeled down in front of Ienzo. "Have you been hanging around your friends a lot, kiddo?"

"I'm in trouble for my friendship with Lea, Isa, and Kairi?" Ienzo asked.

"No, no, no, not them. We're talking about your _other_ friend."

Other friend? Ienzo didn't have other friends besides... _Myde_.

"Now, kiddo, you're at an age where some questions come to mind" Braig continued. "Some of us like to find out the answers to these questions through experimenting. Not the experimenting that you do, but a different kind."

"Braig, if you're speaking for Master Ansem, perhaps it'd be better if you knew what you were talking about," Ienzo said stoically.

"That's it! I'm done beating around the bush!" Even exclaimed. He stalked around the desk and stood beside Braig, who stood up with an amused look in his visible eye. "Why have people been saying that you're hanging around a boy at the beaches while _nude_?"

Ienzo panicked. They saw him and Myde? He didn't want them to know of Myde's origins. "Even, please, don't take this the wrong way!" he pleaded.

"So it's true!" Even leaned back against the desk and shook his head. "I never expected such behavior from you."

"I'd be the last person to lecture Ienzo about this if I were you," Braig snorted.

Whether Even turned red from embarrassment or anger, Ienzo would never know.

"Sweetie, maybe you should calm down a bit," Lumaria suggested from the couch. "It's perfectly natural for a boy his age to be curious about such things. After all, he is a teenager, is he not?"

"He is a scientist who should be focusing on other things that having relationships with other boys, especially ones who are much older than he is!"

Lumaria scoffed. "Need I remind you that I'm only twenty."

Braig burst out laughing. "Damn, he got you there, Blondie!"

Even scowled. "Either way, I don't trust Ienzo being around this boy in these kind of situations."

"Even, although I cannot tell you my reason behind this predicament I've landed in, I can promise it's related to scientific research," Ienzo explained.

The blond apprentice fainted.

"This could not have gone any better," Braig said with a grin. He turned to Ienzo. "Look, kiddo, I know you. Despite what Blondie and the Master might think, I know you didn't do anything wrong. Hell, I'm not even surprised it's science related."

Ienzo raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Aw, honey, you're too innocent to be doing what poor Even's thinking," Lumaria said. "He's just being a stereotypical daddy figure, making sure his kid doesn't get hurt by some other guy. Why don't you scurry off to bed and forget about this?"

"... I shall do so." Ienzo bid his elders goodnight before leaving Ansem's office, while Lumaria and Aeleus tried to bring Even back to consciousness.

* * *

Right before entering his room, he paused at the door. He could feel the presence of someone else lurking near by. He had the same feeling at the beach earlier.

"Spying on a child is rather immature, isn't it, Xehanort?" Ienzo asked. He turned around to see his fellow apprentice coming out from his hiding spot, behind one of Ansem's many marble statues scattered around the castle.

"You've always been more clever than the others," Xehanort commented darkly.

"I cannot tell if your behavior is unexpected or not. Then again, stalking Even too? And you continue to call him the crazy one."

"You must admit, there is something wrong about him."

"No, there's something wrong about _you_." Ienzo stepped closer to the older man. "I knew the second Braig carried you into the castle that there was something wrong with you. And once Master Ansem finds out what you've been up to, you'll be out on the streets faster than you could blink!"

"Ienzo, let's stop this little dance of ours and cut to the chase. I know you know, and you know I know," Xehanort said. Before Ienzo could deny anything, he continued, "Your beloved friend might not be so happy to find out that he came here to be experimented on by, let's say, myself or Even, now would he? ... I thought not. Now as long as you know that, remember this, youngster: if I hear one word about anything you've read, you'll regret the day you ever step foot in this castle."

Xehanort turned on his heel and walked the other way. Ienzo watched the retreating figure with a rare look of intense fury in his eyes.

* * *

Ienzo waited until he was sure the entire castle was asleep before sneaking into Ansem's office and retrieving Xehanort's notebook. Just as he had suspected, there was a new entry inside the notebook.

IX. Myde - Demyx - The Melodious Nocturne


End file.
